


Days 21-26

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: "Now? Now you listen to me?"-Dr. Chakwas. Snippet. #MEFFictober2019





	Days 21-26

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: "Now? Now you listen to me" (AO3 prompt)  
Day 22: Rachni  
Day 23: "There is a certain taste to it" (AO3 prompt)  
Day 24: Apple Cider  
Day 25: Mischief Night  
Day 26: Collector Base  
Week 4: Zombies (Bonus: Mutant Variety)

"Now? Now you decide to listen to me?" Dr. Chakwas sighed as she scanned the commander's head.

"Better late than never." Jane chuckled, then cringed at the sound of her own voice. "Son of a..."

"If only you listened to me when you went Rachni hunting or visiting that collector base. _Then. _Then would have been a good time to listen to me."

"I'm not sorry I had that hard apple cider. It has a certain taste to it!"

"I bet it does." Dr. Chakwas frowned. "Garrus told me about the prank you two pulled on Joker. I thought you two were a little too old for Mischief night? I wouldn't be surprised if this was retribution."

"No one is too old or mischief night. Besides if we didn't get him with those mutant zombies, who would?"

"Well, hopefully you'll remember this when you go to fool around with Garrus tonight."

"Why?"

A private smile crossed Karin's face. "Oh, nothing."

"Doc, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Doc..."

"I didn't do anything. Nothing. Nothing at all." The growing smile on her face did not comfort nor convince Jane at all.

*****


End file.
